


destination: hell || sehun/chen

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is a smartly dressed young man, with thick rimmed glasses, tablet and...is that a tail?!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	destination: hell || sehun/chen

The last thing Jongdae saw before closing his eyes was the fast approaching surface of the river, after he lost control of his car on the slippery, icy asphalt of the bridge and swerving into the guardrail, breaking it.

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is a smartly dressed young man, with thick rimmed glasses, tablet and...is that a tail?!

“Welcome to Hell, sir. I’m Sehun, your guide.”

Jongdae blinks once, twice, at the stranger who introduced himself with a bored voice, then finally takes in his surroundings: red and brown hues fill the vast cave they’re standing in, with occasional flashes of light and flames coming from its depths, and screams heard faintly from far, far away.

“You’re Kim Jongdae, right?”

The addressed guy looks back at Sehun, who taps here and there on his tablet before staring back at Jongdae, expectantly.

“Yeah, yeah…” the newcomer confirms absentmindedly to focus on the real matter at hand. “This is hell? Really? It’s nothing like what I read of.”

Sehun’s tail starts swishing in irritation: he has better things to do than waste his time with damned souls who have a twisted idea of Hell (curse you, Dante Alighieri), the mere thought of explaining for the umpteenth time that that was just fiction almost causing him to break out in hives. Why can’t he have the surprised but resigned ones Minseok gets, or the excited ones in Baekhyun’s department? At least he doesn’t have to deal with the aggressive ones Chanyeol does, who put up a fight, verbal and physical, when they aren’t allowed to ‘speak to the manager’ to demand to be moved _upstairs_.

What made Kyungsoo from Human Resources think Sehun would be fit for the job?

(The young devil always conveniently forgets he once...that’s a tale for another time.)

He ignores Jongdae’s question and skips the Hell 101 lessons to hurry the hell up and lead him further inside. “If you may follow me…” he invites with a slight bow, an arm stretched towards the cave’s belly and tablet hugged to his chest with the other.

Jongdae doesn’t move of a millimeter, looking every bit unconvinced as he feels, no matter how serious and earnest Sehun looks, and how realistic his tail’s (with a spade shaped extremity) movements are. Once he realizes it would be too elaborate a prank against him, that it isn't a complicated sequence of Inception-like dreams, and that his incident might’ve really lead to his demise, the young man can’t help but crack a lame joke to postpone what appears to be inevitable.

“Oh, come on. I should be in heaven with a voice such as mine…”

“Tell that to your parents,” is Sehun’s snarky reply, having read Jongdae’s file just now, “who sold your soul before you were born so you’d sing well.”

Jongdae’s condescending smirk falls quickly, as his eyes risk to pop out of their sockets and his jaw to unhinge.

“They did whattt?!?!”

Mouth in a tight line to keep himself from laughing in the newcomer’s face, Sehun takes two long strides to stand by Jongdae’s side and links their arms together, all but pulling the shorter man towards the real location of Hell.

The closer to the core they get, the quicker Jongdae feels his clothes dry on himself. Fearing his mental imagery of flames up to an infinite ceiling and lava for flooring, he’s appalled to discover Hell is anything but what he read and what he had been told: what appeared as brief flashes in the distance turn out to be fireworks, fire eaters shows, and other pyrotechnics, as well as neon signs and blings even better than in Las Vegas; what could pass for tortured souls’ moans from where Jongdae and Sehun were initially standing, are actually screams of fun, delight and pleasure.

After staring in silence at the endless landscape that resembles for the most part an amusement park, Jongdae speaks up.

“I think I’m gonna like it here,” he announces, never taking his eyes off the place. Sehun snorts in an _‘of course’_ fashion.

“Good.”


End file.
